¿Quieres experimentarlo?
by Ai Utae
Summary: —Len... me pregunto... —mencionó ella con lentitud, mientras se intensificaba su sonrojo, bajando la vista— cómo se habrá de sentir... que... te besen en los labios... —...¿Quieres experimentarlo? ONE-SHOT n.n ADVERTENCIA: INCESTO, LEMMON, PWP.


Tadaaaaaa! :D Ok, aquí está el lemmon prometido :D Lo llevo escribiendo desde el año pasado *finge tristeza y estrés xD* y quise dejárselos aquí como un regalito antes de irme, porque sí, al final me iré de nuevo a la playa de vacaciones xD Y bueno, agradeciéndoles la paciencia, no me queda más que desearles que lo disfruten n_n

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino que a Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

><p>—Aahh… estoy aburrida —se quejó Rin con la cabeza colgando a los pies de su cama.<p>

—Eso no es novedad… —le respondió Len en la cama de al lado, mientras ojeaba distraídamente una revista.

—De todos modos, ¿Sabes que Miku tiene novio? —cotilleó levantándose, de forma que quedó sentada sobre su cama.

—¿Ah, sí? —pronunció Len fingiendo interés, sin levantar la mirada de su revista.

—¡Sí! Me lo dijo ella misma hace poco… Jajaja… yo le dije que yo nunca he tenido un novio, ¿y sabes lo que me dijo? Me dijo que yo aún era muy pequeña para esas cosas —hizo una mueca con su boca al pronunciar la palabra "pequeña"—. Pero le respondí que mucha gente que conozco de mi edad andan de novios… me dijo algo así como que ellos estaban simplemente experimentando… en fin, realmente no me sorprende que tenga novio, Miku-nee es tan bonita… Es extraño, parecía que sus ojos brillaban mientras me hablaba sobre él… Me pregunto qué se sentirá estar enamorado… —pronunció en un suspiro mirando hacia el techo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Len levantando la mirada en dirección a su hermana gemela.

—Pues a eso mismo… ¿Qué se sentirá querer a alguien de forma especial?... ¿Cómo se sentirá el tacto de la mano de alguien sobre la tuya?... —continuó soñando despierta.

—Te he tomado de la mano cientos de veces, Rin… —indicó Len estirando su cuello hacia atrás.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo, tú eres mi hermano!

—… ¿Entonces te refieres a un tacto con cariño?

—Sí, sí, exactamente… —afirmó Rin suspirando con sus ojos cerrados.

En ese momento, Len se levantó de su cama con calma, apartando su revista, para luego dirigirse a la cama de su gemela, sentándose a la orilla ésta, para mirar a Rin de frente.

—… ¿Algo como esto? —preguntó Len en un bajo tono de voz mientras tomaba la mano de su gemela entre la suya con suavidad y extrema delicadeza, induciendo suaves caricias con su dedo pulgar, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Rin sintió que su corazón dio un precipitado brinco al momento que Len tomó su mano, manteniendo la mirada fija a sus manos, sintiendo los ojos de Len sobre su rostro, lo que de cierta forma provocó que se sintiera nerviosa, impidiéndole subir la mirada. Su mente quedó en blanco durante unos breves segundos, de forma que no pudo decirle nada a Len para responderle.

Len acercó lentamente la mano de Rin a su boca, y la besó con dulzura, luego, continuó acariciándola con sus suaves y cuidadosos labios, volviendo a clavar su mirada sobre su ruborizado rostro.

—¡¿Q-q-q-q-qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó Rin completamente nerviosa, mientras retiraba su mano, aumentándose el rubor de su rostro.

—Jajaja, ¿acaso no querías saber cómo se sentía? —se excusó Len sonriendo burlonamente— Y bien, ¿qué te ha parecido experimentarlo?

—Cállate, Len, eres un idiota —dijo Rin torciendo la boca con su rostro aún más sonrojado, ya que Len le había estado tomando el pelo.

Luego dio un suspiro, dejando de lado aquella tontería, y volvió a dejar volar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—No, pero en serio… ¿Qué se sentirá el necesitar a una persona…? ¿Cómo se habrá de sentir cuando te abraza?

—Yo puedo hacer eso —comentó Len en un tono de voz más serio, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Hmm… —pronunció Rin consciente de que acababa de subestimarlo, por lo que no le volvería a comentar que porque era su hermano no era lo mismo.

—Mira… de este… modo… —pronunció Len con un suave y grave tono de voz, mientras que se acercaba lentamente a su hermana y capturaba su cuerpo entre sus brazos con suma suavidad.

Rin se paralizó completamente mientras sentía la presencia de su gemelo muy próxima a la suya, no sabía por qué, pero su corazón se había acelerado al apenas oír su melodiosa voz. La preocupación se hizo presente en ella, y se trataba precisamente sobre el que Len pudiera sentir su pulso mientras la estrechaba con afecto. Tragó saliva en un audible sonido, con sus párpados aún dilatados. Len se separó de ella con la misma delicadeza con la cual la había abrazado, luego la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

—¿Algo así…? —pronunció en un casi inaudible susurró, pero permitiendo que Rin lo escuchase, lo cual no fue muy difícil debido a la corta distancia en la que permanecían ahora sus cuerpos.

—Sí… así es… —respondió Rin relajando su expresión aún sonrojada, mientras que colocaba una de sus manos sobre su propio pecho, entrecerrando un tanto sus ojos al ver a su hermano.

Se quedaron mirando sin decir nada durante unos largos segundos, hundiéndose en la celeste mirada del otro.

—También… —continuó Rin en un suave tono de voz— me pregunto… cómo se deberá sentir… que te acaricien el rostro con ternura…

—¿De esta forma…? —susurró Len mientras levantaba una de sus manos y la acercaba al rostro de Rin, acariciando una de sus mejillas con suavidad con la parte posterior de la palma de su mano, luego, tomó su rostro, y continuó acariciando su mejilla con dulzura con su dedo pulgar.

Rin entrecerró un poco más sus ojos al sentir el tacto de su gemelo.

—Sí… —dijo Rin tardando un poco en responder— aunque también me preguntaba cómo se habría de sentir con ambas manos…

Len bajó la mirada, luego tomó el rostro de Rin por los costados con ambas manos, sin dejar de lado su extrema delicadeza y suavidad, colocando su rostro a centímetros del suyo, induciendo leves caricias con la yema de sus dedos, provocando que Rin cerrase los ojos, sintiendo el delicioso roce de su piel.

—Sí… —susurró una vez más, deleitándose con la suavidad de sus caricias.

—Rin…

—¿Mmm? —respondió la ensimismada chica con sus ojos cerrados de gusto.

—¿No te preguntas nada más…? —preguntó Len con un tono de voz aún más grave.

—Mmm… sí… —respondió sonriendo levemente, sin abrir sus ojos— me pregunto… cómo se sentirá… que besen tus mejillas con dulzura…

—… ¿Quieres experimentarlo? —preguntó Len en un susurró.

—Sí…

En ese momento, Len acercó sus labios al rostro de Rin, el cual no se encontraba a muy larga distancia, y acarició primero con sus labios una de sus mejillas, antes de estampar un audible besito en ella. Luego, continuó un recorrido por su rostro, acariciándolo con sus labios, en dirección a la otra mejilla, despegando sus labios al pasar por su boca, procurando no tocarla. Al momento en el que Len pasó por encima de su boca, ambos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, luego Rin cerró los suyos completamente cuando volvió a sentir el tacto de sus labios sobre su rostro, en dirección a su otra mejilla. Soltó un breve suspiro cuando escuchó el sonido del beso de Len, mientras él que aún mantenía su rostro entre sus manos.

—Len… —pronunciaron involuntariamente sus labios mientras se escapaba aire entre ellos, cosa que le agradó de cierta forma al rubio.

—Rin… —respondió sin soltar su rostro, escrutando lo más profundo de sus brillantes y entreabiertos ojos, a escasos centímetros de ella.

—También… —agregó ella en un casi inaudible tono de voz— me gustaría saber cómo se siente que froten tu nariz contra la suya…

Len pudo sentir el aroma de sus palabras debido a la cercanía de sus rostros. Luego, cerró sus ojos y acarició su nariz contra la suya con suavidad y lentitud, sin necesidad de acercarse en lo más mínimo, ya que se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca. Rin también cerró sus ojos a su vez, con las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

Cuando Len se separó de su rostro, Rin volvió a abrir los ojos, notando tan solo en ese momento el vívido color rojo que coloreaba las mejillas del muchacho, a pesar de su seria expresión. Sintió como el calor de sus propias mejillas se intensificaba.

—Len… me pregunto… —mencionó ella con lentitud, mientras se intensificaba su sonrojo, bajando la vista— cómo se habrá de sentir… que… te besen en los labios…

—… ¿Quieres experimentarlo? —susurró Len bajando la mirada hacia sus rosados y entreabiertos labios, acortando lentamente la proximidad entre ellos.

—Sí… —respondió Rin en un casi inaudible susurro, con su boca a aproximadamente tres centímetros de distancia de los labios de su gemelo.

En ese momento, Len suprimió su respiración besando sus húmedos labios con suavidad y delicadeza, y con mucha, mucha lentitud. Rin correspondió al beso de la misma forma, mientras su pulso no paraba de aumentar, al igual que el rubor de sus mejillas. Los labios de Len se sentían tan bien… tan suaves… tan deliciosos… y tan prohibidos…. Quería más… quería más de ellos… quería más de Len…

Se separó lentamente de él, luego buscó sus ojos.

—¿Sabes…? La gente mayor suele besarse utilizando la lengua… me pregunto cómo se sentirá eso…

—¿Quieres sentirlo…? —preguntó Len con seriedad, aunque con un rastro seductor en su tono de voz.

—¿Quieres hacerme sentirlo? —susurró Rin mirándolo de costado, aumentando su sonrojo.

—Diablos, sí… —admitió Len tomando a Rin por la cintura, apoderándose una vez más de sus labios, pero esta vez con más ardor.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Rin por la sorpresa, sintiendo a continuación la húmeda lengua de su gemelo dentro de su boca.

Cada segundo que pasaba, su beso se volvía más y más apasionado, aumentando la intensidad y de paso la necesidad de oxígeno. Ambos comenzaban a perder la razón, tan sólo podían pensar en una sola palabra: "Más…". No podían hacer más que desear más y más el poseer al otro.

—¡Ah, Len! —pronunció Rin entre jadeos, mientras Len los hacía caer a ambos sobre la cama, de forma que Rin quedó bajo él.

Separaron sus rostros durante unos segundos, aprovechando para respirar, mientras que Len se apoyaba sobre sus codos observando a Rin a la cara.

—Rin… ¿No te preguntas que se sentirá que te besen el cuello? —preguntó Len mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Sí… sí… si es por ti, me pregunto qué lo que sea… Len… —afirmó la extasiada chica.

—¿Quieres experimentarlo? —le susurró una vez más al oído.

—Contigo quiero experimentarlo todo… Ah —soltó en un suspiro al sentir los gentiles y a la vez intensos labios de Len sobre la piel de su cuello.

—Define "todo"… —dijo Len al momento de recorrer con su lengua la blanca piel de su hermana.

—Ah… —gimió levemente la pequeña, sonrojándose aún más.

A Len le agradó mucho el sonido emitido por su curiosa gemela, tanto que quería volver a oírlo otra vez, así que comenzó a dejar una húmeda marca de besos, turnando labios con lengua.

—Ah… —gimió una vez más, está vez suspirando al final, lo que le agradó aún más a Len.

—Rin… te quiero a ti… —le susurró al oído, provocando que la chica prácticamente se derritiese—… ¿Y tú…?

Rin apenas podía pensar con claridad, pero la insistente y juguetona lengua de su hermano sobre su cuello provocaba que algo ardiera allí abajo… El simple hecho de estar consciente de que aquella persona que le estaba haciendo sentir aquellas deliciosas sensaciones era su propio hermano gemelo… aumentaba su aturdimiento… y también… su excitación.

Len, al notar que no recibía respuesta, comenzó a succionar la piel de su cuello, tornándola de una tonalidad rojiza.

—Hmm… Len~… —suspiró Rin haciendo esfuerzos para no volver a gemir.

—¿Por qué te lo aguantas? —le susurró al oído en un seductor tono de voz— Adoro escucharte de esa manera…

—Len… ¿Qué estás… diciendo?... soy tu hermana gemela… no deberías ni siquiera escucharme de esa manera… ¡Ah! —volvió a gemir sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió la lengua de Len dentro de su oído.

—Aahh… discúlpame… creo que esto no te lo preguntabas —se disculpó sarcásticamente con una malévola y a la vez traviesa sonrisa sobre sus labios, los cuales seguían en contacto con su piel—; te recuerdo que acabamos de besarnos, y te gustó mucho al parecer… ¿Acaso está bien que eso lo hagan los hermanos?

El calor de aquella zona de Rin ahí abajo se intensificaba a causa de los comentarios de Len, quien también se encontraba subido de temperatura ahí abajo…

—¿Acaso está mal que escuche a mi hermanita mientras se excita? —la comenzó a presionar con un tono de voz cada vez más seductor, sin dejar su cuello desatendido.

—Ah… no me… excito… idiota… ah~ —volvió a gemir completamente sonrojada.

—Estás mintiendo~.

Luego, Len agarró el rostro de su gemela con una mano y besó sus labios con ardor y pasión. Rin correspondió al beso con dificultad, su mente estaba hecha un caos, lamiendo sus labios con timidez y a la vez deseo.

—¿Tanto te enciende el besar a tu intocable hermano gemelo? —la continuó provocando con malicia.

—Len… yo también… —pronunció Rin cerca de su límite.

—Tú también, ¿qué?... —la presionó un poco más.

—Yo también… te… quiero… a ti… —declaró pausadamente, un tanto avergonzada.

Dicho esto, volvieron a juntar sus labios en un excitante beso prohibido, continuando con la experimentación. Sus lenguas se revolcaban con el ardor y la pasión de estar besando a su propio gemelo. Sus temperaturas se encontraban bastante elevadas, sus respiraciones agitadas. Rin lamió el labio inferior de Len con la punta de su lengua, provocando que algo allí abajo se activara y deseara poseer más de ella. Rin se rindió por completo, ya no podía disimular su deseo hacia su hermano gemelo, con cada inesperada lamida sobre sus labios y dentro de su boca sentía su intimidad arder, amenazando con contraerse. Len comenzó a recorrer su cuello con la yema de sus dedos mientras seguía besándola, luego desvió sus labios nuevamente a dicho sector.

—¿Sabes, Len…? Me pregunto qué se sentirá algo nuevo… —dijo Rin en un suspiro, impaciente porque Len no continuaba.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Len ocupándose de su cuello, esta vez del otro costado, provocando que Rin cerrase los ojos.

—Tú sabes… aquello que suelen hacer los enamorados… y que al parecer se siente muy bien… eso… ¿Cómo se habrá de sentir "eso"?

—… ¿Debo volver a preguntar si lo quieres experimentarlo? —murmuró Len completamente activado.

—Mmm… —pronunció Rin en tono de negación mientras desataba con delicadeza la alta coleta de Len para luego acariciar sus cabellos.

Len comenzó a lamer su cuello con desesperación, provocando que a Rin le fuese bastante difícil el controlar los gemidos, mientras que sentía que le ardía el rostro. Pero su sonrojo se intensificó el triple cuando sintió los dedos de Len sobre el botón de su pantalón corto mientras lo desabrochaba. Rin sintió su intimidad contraerse al sentir el leve roce de los dedos de Len en aquella zona.

—Ah~ —gimió despacio.

Len rió por lo bajo con malicia.

—Muy bien... —susurró a su oído.

Rin comenzaba a perder el control a causa de tanta provocación por parte de su hermano gemelo, sentía que se derretía al sentirlo tan cerca, como nunca antes lo había tenido de esa forma… pero, deseaba más, deseaba tenerlo por completo.

—Quiero entrar… —le indicó Len en un seductor susurro con sus labios aún pegados a su oído, mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus dedos por el interior de su prenda íntima, abriéndose paso cuidadosamente por su ropa.

Rin gimió en respuesta, controlar los gemidos a estas alturas era completamente inútil, por mucho que la avergonzara. Su intimidad se contrajo al sentir el contacto directo de los dedos de Len sobre ella, con deseos de adentrarse en ella. Un líquido comenzó a emanar de su interior, acompañado de un gemido algo subido de tono, cuando aquello se llevó a cabo. Sus cuerpos ardían hasta tal punto que la transpiración se comenzó a hacer presente, propagándose por cada rincón de su piel. Len comenzó a acariciarla, adentrando intermitentemente dos de sus dedos, mientras que con su mano libre se disponía a deshacerse del molesto pantalón corto. Rin gemía con sus ojos cerrados y con su rostro completamente sonrojado, mientras oía repetidamente el sonido proveniente de su abertura, sintiendo los traviesos y juguetones dedos de Len entrando y saliendo como si fuese una coordinada coreografía.

—Aahh… Le~n… —era lo único que Rin podía musitar envuelta en una placentera sensación.

—Quiero probarte… —manifestó Len mientras se mordía el labio inferior al cabo de su frase, mientras miraba la excitada expresión de su hermanita bajo él.

"¿Eh?" tan sólo pudo pensar Rin a causa de su confusión, pero todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas en el momento en el que Len comenzó a moverse, bajando sus pantalones de un tirón de una buena vez, y acercando su cabeza a su entrada.

—No… ¡Ah! —gimió, demasiado tarde, al sentir inmediatamente la húmeda lengua de Len sobre su impenetrable flor.

Una serie de gemidos se hizo evidentemente audible cuando Len comenzó a mover su lengua en su interior, lamiéndola con intensidad, mientras comenzaba a saborear la deliciosa esencia de su gemela, en una dosis un tanto exagerada. Tan abundante era aquel líquido que se desprendía de ella que Len comenzó, más que a saborear, a beber de su dulce miel, mientras que sus piernas se empapaban más y más cada segundo que pasaba en una mezcla de su néctar con su saliva. Mantenía sus muslos firmemente bajo control, abriendo sus piernas de par en par con ambas manos, dejándola completamente expuesta e indefensa. Rin intentó cubrirse la boca, completamente avergonzada de sus incontrolables gritos de placer provocados por su idéntico hermano, pero la excitación le impedía poseer un control completo de sus manos, tiritando cada vez con más frecuencia. Una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro para el momento en el que Len se lamió sus labios.

—Tal y como lo imaginé —mencionó buscando sus ojos desde su posición—, eres deliciosa… —afirmó mientras apoyaba uno de sus dedos sobre su erecto clítoris, el cual le era perfectamente visible a muy corta distancia, provocando que otro excitante grito de placer se escapara de sus labios.

Len esbozó una traviesa media sonrisa llena de satisfacción, mientras que alzaba un poco su rostro para alcanzar con la punta de su lengua la zona que estaba tocando. Cuando Rin sintió la humedad de la lengua de Len sobre aquella zona tan delicada, irguió su espalda hacia atrás mientras que el placer se intensificaba a medida que Len lamia con intensidad.

—Len… Ah~ Le-n… Ah… Nn… Ah, ¡Ah! —gemía a gritos.

Rin nunca había siquiera imaginado que Len le podría hacer sentir algo tan magnífico como aquello, lo que realmente la estaba volviendo loca. Sentía que si él no se detenía iba a colapsar en cualquier momento… pero definitivamente creyó que moriría de placer cuando Len tomó su clítoris entre dos dedos y continuó lamiéndolo de la misma forma, estimulándolo también con el tacto de sus manos junto con el de su lengua. Ni siquiera en ese momento Rin había notado que mantenía sus uñas clavadas firmemente sobre las sábanas, permitiéndole a Len oír perfectamente cada uno de sus desesperados gemidos. El líquido se derramaba desde su interior, ya que ahora no había nadie bebiéndolo. La mente de Rin fue bloqueada casi por completo, gritándole cada vez más seguido "¡Más!", mientras que una intensa sensación crecía a pasos agigantados, explotando en una milésima de segundo en un gemido de placer, provocando una masiva salida de su acumulado líquido y dejando las sábanas empapadas.

Len mostró una traviesa sonrisa de complacencia, mientras que Rin se intentaba recuperar entre desesperados jadeos, con su rostro ardiendo, más rojo que la propia sangre. Él adolescente le dio una última lamida a toda la extensión de su intimidad, y luego se recostó sobre su gemela.

—Todavía queda con qué jugar… —murmuró con lujuria mientras metía sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, palpando uno de sus senos con una mano, mientras que con la otra la sujetaba desde la cintura, acercándola más hacia él.

Rin soltaba pequeños gemidos, todavía haciendo grandes esfuerzos para respirar entre jadeos, mientras que Len la acariciaba sobre la prenda de su sujetador. Aprovechando la inestabilidad de Rin a causa de su más reciente ataque de placer, Len descubrió sus senos, levantando su camiseta hasta el tope de sus axilas, luego, levantó rápidamente su sostén para poder observarlos directamente.

—Ah~ —suspiró la jadeante chica con timidez, encogiéndose un tanto de hombros.

—Son hermosos… —manifestó Len maravillado al contemplar tan de cerca por primera vez los pechos de su hermana gemela, un tanto conmovido al tenerla tan tierna de ese modo debajo de él.

Rin desvió la mirada, pestañeando repetidamente, mientras que su sonrojo se negaba a desaparecer. Pasaron unos breves segundos antes de que Len concretara otro movimiento, ya que se mantuvo inmóvil admirando la perfección de sus pequeños y rosados pezones. Tomó ambos pechos entre sus manos, y comenzó a masajearlos con profundidad y lentitud, aumentando nuevamente el ritmo respiratorio de la pequeña. Cuando Len por fin pudo asimilar que lo que sostenía entre sus manos era nada menos que los intocables pechos de su hermanita, comenzó a masajearlos con mayor intensidad, poniendo énfasis en sus rosados botones de excitación.

—Ah~… —se comenzó a escapar nuevamente de los labios de su gemela, cada vez con mayor ritmo.

Len empezó a dejar su delicadeza de lado, mientras se excitaba al tener a Rin gimiendo de ese modo, completamente bajo su control. Acercó su sonrojado rostro a su pecho, luego agarró uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos y lo comenzó a lamer juguetonamente con la punta de su lengua, luego con mayor intensidad, aumentando aquella placentera sensación en la adolescente, mientras pellizcaba el otro pezón con la punta de sus dedos, masajeándolo circularmente de vez en cuando. Rin se mordía su labio inferior en un inútil intento de controlar sus gemidos, mientras que Len no dejaba ningún rincón inexplorado de su usualmente cubierto pecho. El rubio continuó sujetando uno de sus senos con una mano, mientras que se dirigía al oído de su gemela.

—Siempre me había preguntado cómo serían los sonidos que emitirías si te tocara de este modo… —le susurró en un grave tono de voz— Siempre he querido escucharte gemir así… —admitió adentrando sorpresivamente uno de sus dedos en su empapada abertura, provocando que la chica volviera a soltar un gemido subido de tono.

—Te… necesito… —pronunció ella con dificultad.

Len sonrió con dulzura, mientras continuaba masturbándola con ambas manos, ocupándose tanto de su intimidad como de sus senos.

—L-Le~n… te necesito… —volvió a gemir, con un tanto más de urgencia— dentro…

Él volvió a lamer su oído, provocando que ella se estremeciera, pero soltó un gruñido muy próximo a su oreja cuando sintió que una mano apretaba su tenso miembro, intentando torpemente abrirse paso dentro de su pantalón. Soltó un gemido cuando Rin logró por fin desabrochar el botón y tocar su virilidad directamente. Una serie de gemidos más intensos le siguieron, luego de que Rin hubiese descubierto su miembro bajando unos considerables centímetros su pantalón, dejándolo completamente a la vista, mientras que ella inducía profundas caricias en toda su extensión, masajeándolo con sus dedos.

—… Dentro… de… mí… —concluyó por fin su frase con bastante dificultad, con su rostro completamente ruborizado, mientras continuaban masturbándose mutuamente con ardor.

Len desatendió el seno que sostenía con una de sus manos, para tomar el rostro de Rin desde el mentón, y besar una vez más sus incestuosos labios con pasión y profundidad, mientras seguía acariciándola allí abajo, al igual que ella a él. Un excitado gemido que se escapó de los labios del ruborizado Len fue el causante del fin de su ardiente beso, quien ya se encontraba a punto de ceder al ser tan estimulado por los dedos de Rin. Extrajo sus empapados dedos de su húmedo interior, luego agarró a Rin por las muñecas, teniéndola nuevamente bajo su completo control, sujetándolas a ambos costados de su cabeza contra el colchón. Buscó sus claros ojos mientras jadeaba, encontrándose con ella en el mismo estado, luego soltó sus muñecas para apoyar sus palmas sobre sus suaves manos. Acercó sus caderas un poco más a su cuerpo, poniéndose en contacto con su virgen entrada, provocando que la rubia soltara otro inevitable gemido de placer. Len indujo un poco más de presión sobre ella, adentrándose lentamente en su interior. Rin cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dedos contra sus manos, entrelazando los dedos de ambos. A Len le costaba mucho trabajo abrirse paso dentro de ella, por lo que aumentó aún más la presión de su miembro contra su entrada, haciendo que Rin tensara la mandíbula.

—M-Me duele… —expresó ella entre dientes, manteniendo sus ojos firmemente cerrados mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos de su hermano.

—Agh… —pronunció en un jadeo preocupado— Aguanta tan sólo un poco más…

—M-Me duele mu-cho… —sollozó mientras que las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular sobre sus pestañas.

—Tranquila… Pronto pasará… —le aseguró mientras se inclinaba para frotar su nariz contra la suya con ternura.

Rin tragó saliva mientras asentía con la cabeza, luego unió la frente con la de su gemelo, apretando con fuerza sus manos mientras que él inducía más presión. Repentinamente sintió que algo se quebró dentro de ella, provocando que abriese los ojos y mirase a su hermano con preocupación.

—¡L-Len! —exclamó asustada— C-Creo que… rompiste algo… ¡E-Es-toy sangrando! ¡E-Es s-sangre! ¡C-Creo que me hiciste d-daño…!

—Tranquila, Rin, no te preocupes. Eso es normal… —intentó calmarla el rubio— ¿Todavía te duele mucho?

Rin dejó de lloriquear para analizar lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, dejando de lado su reciente miedo.

—N-No tanto… —respondió con sinceridad, haciendo un esfuerzo para calmarse.

—Muy bien… —pronunció Len para sí mismo, soltando un suspiro para calmarse él mismo.

Luego, continuó moviéndose lentamente en su interior, adentrándose milímetro por milímetro para evitar inducirle nuevamente más dolor a su hermana gemela.

—Hum… —soltó ella un breve gemido, lo cual indicaba que era un indicio de que se estaba volviendo a excitar, dejando de lado su dolor.

Esto último le dio más seguridad al joven, quien tomó ambas piernas de Rin a sus lados y continuó adentrándose con un poco más de velocidad.

—Ah~ —volvió a gemir ella, cerrando sus ojos esta vez por gusto, y no por dolor.

Len simplemente amó el último sonido emitido por su adorable gemela, e intentó volver a provocarlo, adentrándose con un poco más de vehemencia en ella. Una serie de gemidos volvió a hacerse presente, mientras que los cuerpos de ambos no dejaban de liberar sudor.

—¿Todavía te duele? —volvió a insistir Len, completamente encendido.

Rin respondió a su pregunta con un gemido de placer. Al recibir la positiva reacción de su hermana, comenzó a moverse con mayor intensidad, adentrándose en ella por completo. Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a inundar la habitación, mientras se movían en un vaivén cada vez más fogoso. Len tomó a su gemela por las caderas y comenzó a adentrarse con más fuerza en cada embestida, facilitándole el aumento de velocidad. Rin no dejaba de gritar de placer, mientras que su vista se había empañado a causa de su incontenible excitación. Len continuaba con sus incesables embestidas, con cada vez más frecuencia y más velocidad.

—¡Ah~! —gritó Rin en un agudo gemido, mientras Len no dejaba de adentrarse en su cuerpo repetidamente— ¡Ah! ¡Len! ¡AH!... Ya no… ¡Ya no puedo más…! —chilló muy cerca de su límite.

Len sentía que él tampoco podría seguir conteniéndose por mucho más tiempo, estar en el interior de Rin se sentía magnífico, sobre todo en cada embestida. Sintió múltiples contracciones sobre su miembro cuando se encontraba completamente dentro de ella, provocando que aquello fuese su rendición, y soltó su ardiente sustancia en un grito de excitación, llenando por completo su interior. Rin chilló incluso más agudo al sentir el intenso calor de su espeso jarabe, sin encontrar el límite de su alcance dentro de ella. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Len, y luego lo estrechó con fuerza hacia sí misma, apretándolo entre sus brazos. Len la agarró a su vez por la espalda, abrazándola casi con desesperación. Cuando por fin acabó el excitante clímax, Len se separó de Rin y cayó violentamente sobre la cama a su lado, jadeando como nunca antes en su vida, al igual que su hermana gemela. Tardaron unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse, mas sin poder controlar sus respiraciones del todo.

—Wow… —musitó Rin cuando por fin pudo pronunciar palabra, luego continuó jadeando de forma inevitable.

—Wow… —repitió Len, con su rostro todavía sonrojado.

—Estoy… muy mojada… —se quejó Rin, provocando que Len soltara una breve risita, aún luchando por respirar.

—Yo también… —señaló a su vez, sonriendo divertido.

—Len… —mencionó ella un poco más calmada.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Len dando un profundo suspiro para poder dominar bien su respiración.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer experimentos más seguidos…

Len soltó una breve carcajada, luego acercó una de sus manos a su mejilla para rozarla con suavidad.

—Todas las veces que quieras —le aseguró con una traviesa sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—¿Las que yo quiera? —intentó confirmar con timidez.

—Exacto, cuando quieras… —continuó Len sonriendo con un poco más de dulzura.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Rin tomando el rostro de su gemelo entre sus manos.

—Y donde quieras… —concluyó en una media sonrisa, mientras que Rin se acercaba a sus labios para besarlos con ternura.

Len correspondió al beso con dulzura, luego lo complemento con un cálido abrazo, y continuaron compartiéndose cariño durante todo el resto de la tarde…

FIN.

* * *

><p>n_n! Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¡No sean tímidos y comenten! :D un review no cuesta nada, es gratis! n_n Además que recuerden, cada vez que te vas sin dejar un comentario una banana es aplastada por una aplanadora, tengan compasión del pobre de Len ;o; (Aunque en este fic no tenía nada de pobre xDD) Así que espero con ansias sus comentarios! n_n<p>

Respecto a mi fic "Lazos sanguíneos", espero poder actualizar mañana domingo si es que alcanzo (me voy el lunes y tengo mil cosas que arreglar e_é xD), aunque no les prometo nada, lo intentaré n_n' Pero bueno, me voy por 10 días, no por casi 3 semanas como la última vez, así que no creo que sea motivo para caer en depresión xD

Bueno, eso es todo, pero antes una cosa…

UN BESO ENORME A TODOS MIS LECTORES! SON MI MOTIVO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO! n_n

Bye bye~ n_n


End file.
